Jamie Marchi
|born= , |years_active= 2000–present |occupations= • Voice Actress • ADR director • Script Writer |roles= • Junko Enoshima (Anime) • Mukuro Ikusaba (Anime) |affiliation = • Funimation • }} Jamie Lynn Marchi is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer. She is famous for her award-winning voice performance as Rias Gremory (High School DxD) and Panty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt). Behind the Danganronpa series, she was the one who voiced as Junko Enoshima (Anime) and Mukuro Ikusaba (Anime). In the game series, Junko and Mukuro are voiced by Amanda Céline Miller and Erin Fitzgerald in the English dub and Megumi Toyoguchi in the original Japanese. Junko and Mukuro are voiced by Peggy Pollow in the German dub of Danganronpa: The Animation. Works on Danganronpa As Junko Enoshima As Mukuro Ikusaba Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime series - Shoko Kirishima'' *'' series - Rias Gremory'' *'' series - Mikako Satsukitane'' *'' - Gou Matsuoka'' *'' '' - Motoko Minagawa *'' '' - Juri *'' '' - Meg *'' '' - Maggie Redford *'' '' - Warya *'' '' - Young Ogen *'' '' - Ayumi *'' '' series - Haruna Saotome *'' '' - Miss Polly *'' '' - Page *'' '' - Miss. Valentine *'' '' - Nori *'' '' - Integra Martel *'' '' - Arashi Arisugaw *'' '' - Masane Amaha *'' '' - Mina Minato *'' '' - Chizuru Maihara *'' '' - Rin *'' '' - Amanda Werner *'' '' - Liza *'' '' - Brita *'' '' - Miracle C *'' '' - Ophelia *'' '' - Sato *'' '' - Chloe *'' '' series - Fatina *'' '' - Seira Orgel *'' '' - Carrie Nishikawa *'' '' - Toya *'' '' - Mimi *'' '' series - Uzume *'' '' series - Matsu *'' '' - Liz Thompson *'' '' series - Charlotte E. Yeager *'' '' - Cana Alberona *'' '' - Rebecca Catalina *'' '' - Mei Isayama |Right= *'' '' series - Shizuka Nekonome *'' '' - Penelope *'' '' - Karako Koshio *'' '' series - Rana Linchen *'' '' - Milk Callaude *'' '' - Panty *'' '' - Mare *'' '' series - Mitsuko Kongo *'' '' - Rebecka Halström *'' '' - Ai Mikami (7th) *'' '' - Lilliana Il Grazioso Merlo Turan *'' '' series - Yuka Amado *'' '' - Ranko Saōji *'' '' - Anka Rheinberger *'' '' series - Ai Yamabuki *'' '' - Nishiki *'' '' - Rinka Hayami *'' '' - Chiyuki *'' '' - Kuniko Shigyo *'' '' - Lulu Yurigasaki *'' '' - Seisa Mikagura *'' '' - Miho Kitou *'' '' - Akira Aoi *'' '' - Neko Kuroha *'' '' - Isuke Inukai *'' '' - Kiki Seiran *'' '' - Five *'' '' - Irene Diaz *'' '' - Mari Ohara *'' '' - Gakushō *'' '' - Nagisa Ujibe *'' '' - Kusuko Saiki *'' '' - Nanaqu Dal *'' '' - Selene *'' '' - Lady J *'' '' - Ryōko Sonoda *'' '' - Maria Shiang *'' '' - Takao *'' '' - Midori *'' '' - Yukana Yume *'' '' - Lisa Lovelock *'' '' - Ohna }} External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Jamie MARCHI *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDb': *'Official Instagram': *'Official Twitter': Navigation